Solstice
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Adam just learned that his dad is Jack Frost. Now he' learning to deal with the aftermath of their encounters, learning to live in a world that's drastically different now, and learning to deal with the fear.


**This story is a _long_ time coming. Think, 2014 long. I started writing this in high school for myself and my friend Eve. I would give her my notebook in 1st period and get it back in 5th period after she'd caught up in Adam's adventures. She even drew me fanart for it. I never thought that Adam, my OC son of Jack Frost would ever make it to fanfiction and unfortunately, I lost the original manuscript. This story is more an exposition dump that introduces the character and explains his circumstances. So you get a taste of what I wrote once upon a time but changed up to fit what I remember.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a woman, beloved by her town, who had a son. No one knew the boy's father and things were made more confusing her death, the day her son was born, December 21st. The town was horrified to find the baby born out of the frozen corpse of his mother. No one had any idea what was going on. There was only one thing they knew for sure. That baby scared them.

So Adam grew up with more fear than friends. He had a family at least, one of his mother's old friends who took him in to live with her family. There he stayed with his new siblings and his new parents, the only people who really seemed to accept him. But even his beloved siblings were wary of him, and he was wary of himself. He was the boy who had killed his mother the moment he was born. He was the boy who was always cold, who suspected that puddles froze when he was near them, whose hair had recently turned snow white. He wasn't sure about it, however. He didn't know for sure, until December, when things became more evident.

He got up early on Solstice, his birthday, and thought about all that he had learned the past few weeks. He waited for a moment outside the door of his best friend's house, since she was known to get up earlier than him.

"Darcy! I thought you were going to forget me," As he was initiating his greeting, Darcy stuck a S'mores poptart into his mouth.

"On your birthday? What kind of friend forgets their friend on their birthday? I'm not a monster."

"Nope, just me," he chuckled, holding up his left arm for a high five. She didn't give him a high five. She just stared at him.

"I got you a present."

"Is it Frozen merch?" He guessed.

"Yeah, it's a Frozen watch."

"Oh, sorry, I don't wear watches on my left hand." She gave him another look.

"I'm allowed to make jokes! No one else is making jokes. This is hilarious." He gestured at his right shoulder, which, until recently, had an arm attached.

"That's not funny," Darcy said, shoving him a little bit, "a lot of people are worried about you. You won't say what's going on, you say that you met your dad, that you have these powers, that you've been having nightmares, and then you lose your arm. I don't want to be pessimistic but you can't pretend that everything's okay. I want an explanation!"

"Yeah, I owe you that. But you're going to think I'm crazy."

"I already think that you're crazy, I've known you all my life."

"That's fair. You know Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny and stuff?" 

"Yeah, I was five once."

"Right, well they're real, and they're part of this group called the guardians."

"Okay, you're definitely crazy, but go on."

"My dad is one of the guardians."

"Which one? The Easter Bunny?"

"Haha, no. My dad is Jack Frost. The guy who makes winter happen. Thus the powers that I've had since birth. I always knew that my mom's death was my fault, and my dad finding me confirmed it. These powers that you and I have been tracking… They came from something. I got scared. That was my mistake, the fear," Adam paused to make sure Darcy was still following. Darcy couldn't deny that her friend had weird snow powers, but this still felt like a prank.

"Yeah?" She prompted him to continue.

"The guardian's enemy, Pitch Black, the boogieman, came after me, sending his nightmares. They haunted me and my powers grew out of control. Jack- dad, was trying to help me, but I couldn't control them. He decided that the best thing to go after Pitch and it seemed like he was winning, but it was too late for me. I'd already lost control of my powers, and I froze my arm off. That's what happened, I'm sorry. I'm a little more in control, I wanted to get up early this morning because I'm still trying to practice. I'm still learning. I don't know if anyone can help me control it, but you being here helps me control the fear."

"That's a lot to take in, Adam."

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I know you won't, and I trust you. It's just… This is wild, you know?"

"Trust me, I know."

"Who else is real?"

"The Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Man in the Moon, from what I know."

"And you've met all of them?"

"No, just my dad, Santa, and Sandman. They were fighting against Pitch. They were fighting for me… But it wasn't enough."

"You're enough. Even if you're missing a few pieces. You're not any less because of your past or your powers or your flaws."

"Thank you, Darcy. You've always been there for me."

"And that's not going to change. I'm not afraid of you, Adam. And we're going to keep fighting for control until you're no longer afraid of yourself."

"It's just hard when the whole town has its eyes on me."

"Then we get up early and we keep trying."

"Thank you so much, Darcy. You don't have to do this for me."

"I just found out that Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy are real, Adam! That's like, real magic. But before that, the only magic in my life was you. You're my best friend and you've made life exciting. And yeah, sometimes exciting is scary. But most of the time it's more than worth it." He took a deep breath and nodded, ice beginning to form at his fingertips. He shook it off.

"Let's get to work." The ground began to freeze at his feet. He closed his eyes and it started to snow. This was the first step towards control. This was the first step towards being unafraid.

* * *

**Until Christmas, I'll be releasing a story every day that has a Christmas-y theme.** **We're getting close!**

**Today ****I re-visited a five-year-old OC of mine in Rise of the Guardians, tomorrow I'm tackling more OCs in Gravity Falls, next Dear Evan Hansen, Percy Jackson, and finally, Teen Titans. **


End file.
